Hate
by FabaFey
Summary: Puck hates that he has to dance with Rachel...he hates Rachel... He's pretty sure... and okay so she is pretty. But she hates him right back so it doesn't matter... Right? Puck/Rachel Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Puck was getting annoyed. Mostly because he was forced to partner with Rachel today, Finn being sick with the flu. She was super into Glee (duh) and he wasn't really.... kind of. Finn had been right... being good at something besides football did feel really good. But he wasn't thinking about that right now. Rachel was his partner which meant he was holding her around the waist and picking her up to spin her... had to catch her twice for this song. Not that she was heavy, in fact she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. That was what was so annoying. Rachel was distinctly girl shaped... and parts of Puck just happened to notice. He was trying to think of other things which wasn't helping his dancing... he was trying to concentrate on the music and not screwing up. But he kept screwing up. And Rachel being Rachel, well she was glaring at him and sighing dramatically ever time he put one foot where the other one was supposed to go or turned to quickly and threw them off the beat. Once or twice while still in his arms, she'd let her head roll back and kind of gone limp so he'd had to pull her in closer to hold her up. He was not at all thinking about the line of her neck or what kind of noises she might make if he were to happen to graze her collar bone with his teeth. He was annoyed. It was all her fault.

Because Rachel smelled good. Every time he had to spin her around her hair would flare out and throw the scent of her perfume or something into his face and his brain would just shut off. Cause she smelled good... he hated that. Berry was a weirdo loser little miss perfect bitch. He kept telling himself that. And then he'd have to spin her again and he'd end up tripping over his own feet because he had to suddenly start thinking about football or cars... or explosions in action movies. Anything to keep his mind off the fact that Rachel Berry was a girl...who smelled like vanilla and coconut or something... and then it would get worse. Her lips pouted when she got mad at him. He really did try not to stare at them... which he was absolutely not thinking about kissing. And that little pink tongue that darted out to wet her lip every so often killed him... or it would have. If he wasn't busy hating her and thinking about football and stuff.

"MR. SCHUE!!! He's not even trying! Can we just call it a day please?" she'd thrown her hands up in frustration and stamped her foot. He was trying really hard not to notice the fact that she was still really close to him and he still had his arm around her waist from the last spin. Also not being noticed, the fact that all those dance classes kept her in killer shape. No. He was not noticing that Rachel Berry smelled good, or looked hot in the skirt Mercedes had picked out (sorter than her usual by a whole hell of a lot) and the heels made her legs look so long that they gave him ideas about them wrapping around things... like him if he should happen to carry her off to a dark corner of the auditorium. But she snapped her body out of his arms, reminding him that he should be thinking about cars and explosions and not how hot she was. Because she wasn't hot... nope not in the least.

"I don't know why you even bothered showing up, Puckerman." she mumbled crossing her arms in front of her chest (not that he'd been looking there originally or anything).

"Can't a guy just wanna bask in the glow of your perfection?" the sarcastic response flew out of his mouth automatically.

She mutters something about him being a jerk and flounces away. He'll have to remember to throw Kurt in the dumpster again for being around him long enough to make him use the word flounce. Right after he reminds himself not to look at Rachel when she's walking away from him ever again... not that he was staring at any particular body part just now... but that skirt was really short and her legs were still really long.

Tina shoved by him.

"T-t-t-take a p-p-picture, why don't ya?" She hissed at him. That's when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to notice that Rachel was pretty, or smelled good, or had perfect lips. None of that was on his mind at all. Football, cars, explosions he kept repeating to himself. He added baseball stats for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I kind of forgot to put a disclaimer at the top of the first chapter... cause I kind of might have been more than a little tipsy when I finally got around to posting it. My bad. So here it is...

I don't own Glee or it's characters. If I did... Quinn would have gotten dropped in that Cheerio toss in the pilot... on her head.

**And now on to the story...**

Puck was seriously annoyed now. This time it was more than a little his fault(which was probably why it was so annoying)... he shouldn't have gone to sleep while he was thinking about Berry... who thought about the Glee Nazi like that? Seriously. But he'd been so worked up by the end of practice, with Tina making her comment and Berry sitting on the wall outside the back entrance waiting for one of her dads... just sitting there reading some book like she hadn't been confusing the fuck out of him for the past hour and a half. He hadn't been able to get the idea of her legs wrapping around him all day.

So now here was Rachel Berry. In his dream, snuggled up to him wearing his football jersey and not much else. God she looked hot... he gave up trying to think that she wasn't pretty. She kept doing this thing where she'd kiss then nibble a little on his ear. She found a spot on his neck that made him hiss his breath through his teeth. Dream Rachel could definitely tell that Puck noticed how girl shaped she was... not even baseball stats and the movie with the biggest explosions ever could help him.

This was not good. Puck had a full blow crush on Rachel Berry... well parts of her. That was acceptable. He briefly considered waking up... but decided against it. Because his hands were sliding up under the jersey she wore and since it was a dream it's not like anyone would ever know he was kissing back. Or that Dream Rachel quickly discovered that if she ran her nails in the right spots his breathing hitched and he swore he tried to bite back a moan.

"Fuck, Rachel."

Okay so he hadn't tried hard enough. He rolled them over so he was on top, nipping at her collar bone like he'd wanted to all day. Because this was a dream and it didn't matter if he left hickeys all over her neck. No one would ever see them or hear her gasping his name, though he was pretty sure the sound was burned into his memory forever. His lips broke contact with hers just long enough to pull his football jersey over her head and toss it to the floor.

He just stared for a second... okay so maybe she might actually be a little bit _perfect _instead of just acting like it.

"Noah...wait...I'm sorry." her voice was low and kind of husky. She frowned and suddenly he was afraid that even in his dreams she'd rather have Finn.

"Why?"

"You're waking up."

She evaporated right out of his arms. He opened his eyes up and was alone in his bed, breathing hard and frustrated. Throwing the alarm clock that had woken him up helped a little. Punching the pillow helped to. But now he had to get up and get ready for school... and go see Rachel Berry. The real one. Who probably hated him... okay so he knew for a fact that she hated him. And he'd though he'd hated her. Now he wasn't so sure. At the very least he wouldn't mind kissing her in real life. He crossed his fingers that Finn was feeling better. There was no way he could dance with her today and not kiss her. Because when he got his shower that morning (dealing with the frustration issue the dream had left him with), trying to force out thoughts of stupid Rachel Berry. It was weird because he swore he'd started thinking about Megan Fox... but there were Rachel's big brown eyes and her name was on his lips.

That was when he knew he was pretty much screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sooo... Finn is gonna have a party. And he's invited the kids from Glee as well as some football guys and the Cheerios. It's been done before, I know. But Seven Minutes In Heaven won by three votes when I checked... and there were enough to have an Under the Bleachers chapter later on too. Anyone who would like to know why it's taking me so long to update any and or all of my stories... go ahead and look at my profile. Pull it up in a new tab. See that icon? That's my kid. And she's already got a bad attitude. Kind of have my hands full right now lol... On with the story.

"This is stupid." Puck grumbled. He was annoyed again. This time it really was Rachel's fault, although it could be a few of the whiskey shots he'd downed in the kitchen with Finn and Matt. But mostly he figured it was Rachel's fault. What with her being the one who had dragged him into the closet. The alcohol in his system made it easy for her to pull him in and before he knew it, they were in the closet in Finn's room (and dammit if there wasn't six inches of space between them) and he was trying to think of baseball stats and explosions again... and it wasn't really working.

"Stupid Rachel."....wait was that out loud?

"Shut up, Puck." she sighed and leaned as far away from him as she could, pushing herself up against closet door (there were eight inches between them and at least now he could breath without getting bombard with her scent again.... kind of). She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and started to text someone. When the response came she rolled her eyes, quickly clicking back an answer.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" he demanded, still annoyed and trying not to stare at her lips for too long (that could get dangerous) because he absloutly was not thinking about how soft the looked. He was stuck in a closet with Rachel because she'd dragged him in when that Tina girl had said soemthing about playing a game. Puck hadn't been paying all that much attention to the other girl, his eyes glued to Rachel as she giggle and laughed with Mercedes and Kurt. He'd just knocked back his fourth or fifth (might have been sixth at that point because he was trying not to notice she was wearing a shorter than normal skirt again) beer when she'd walked by and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"None of your business."she mumbled, sending another answer to whoever was on the other end of the phone. He heard Mercedes loudly declare that she needed another drink and that Finn looked like he needed one too... Kurt giggled that he'd take one too. Three sets of footsteps were heard leaving the room, beyond the door.

"Finally." she muttered.

"I'm still confused over here." he muttered, "An'alil drunk."

"Neither of which surprise me." she snapped her phone shut and placed it back in her pocket.

"We're in a closet."

"Very good, Puck. Maybe you'll pass high school after all."

"Why are we in the closet?" he blinked, trying to ignore how cute she looked when she was annoyed. Also being ignored, was the fact that she wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, so no he wasn't thinking about tilting his head to kiss her. Not at all. There were all kinds of warning bells going off in his head. One in particular was telling him that no, he did not want to see if the thigh exposed by her shorter than normal skirt(again and god dammit that wasn't fair... short skirts should be outlawed on girls with legs like that) was a soft as it looked, no matter what. He clenched his hands into fists to keep them at his side.

"Seven minutes in Heaven. Two people, tiny space, hormones go crazy. That's how you play it, Stupid."

"You hate me."

"I'm sure it's mutual." she mumbled, before turning around to put her ear to the door, "Oh, come on! Grow a set already."

"What?!"

"That girl has to grow a spine some time." she was muttering to himself again. She pulled out her cellphone again and started to text.

He was sure he had been telling his hand to stay glued to his side... but it wasn't listening. In the dim light filtering through slatted door, he could see it reach up to play with the hem of her skirt. This could not end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Soooo... let's play ignore the show and let the shippies commence shall we? :) Baby Drizzel... she doesn't exhist in my Verse. It's short... because I'm mean. But I still hope you guys like it. Rachel's POV for this chapter... not sure if I'm happy with it but it's better than nothing.

She was going to scream. Or she wanted to... she was fairly sure she wanted to scream and hit him with a large heavy object. Preferably in the head... with increasing intensity and a rapidly exponential rage. Or she would at least scream about what a cretin he was. She would most certainly have screamed bloody murder... if he would just stop kissing her senseless.

He tasted like that god awful beer he and the other jocks had been drinking. And whiskey too. He had her pinned up against the wall, wrists on either side of her head, and he was kissing her. Puck was kissing, nipping at her bottom lip and she gasped. Gasping was a bad plan apparently. Because her lips parted just a tiny bit and in slipped his tounge. Rachel felt her knees go a little weak. He let go of one of her wrist, sliding on hand to the back of her neck tangeling in her hair. She should be shoving him away, she though. She could be yelling for Finn...surely Finn would save her from Puck's drunken grouping (but she guessed that Finn was drunker than Puck and he might try but he also _might_ get his ass handed to him.) Still... Finn would try and save her, hell she could scream and half of Glee would burst into the closet with them....even Mercedes would come in swinging if need be.

But she was being kissed by Noah Puckerman, and not kicking and screaming about it. She _should_ be doing both those things, kicking and screaming and slapping Puck. But she wasn't... oddly enough, Rachel Berry just felt herself melt into him and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. She didn't even yell when he stopped kissing to breath, resting his forhead agianst hers.

"Rachel...."

"Noah.... there is no way my brain is functioning in a manner proper for conversation."

"And how many big words just came spewing out of your mouth?'

"You're a jerk."

"You're kind of crazy... in a hot way."

This time Rachel had him pinned agains the wall during the mind numbing makeing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Okay so it's been a while since I've updated anything. Sorry bout that. I'm working on it... but Braxton Hick can be a bitch sometimes... that and I'm a week away from my due date... so the Crazy Nesting Pregnant Lady mood swings tend to get in the way of things. Back to Puck's POV for this once since I seem to have trouble thinking like Rachel.

She did a damn good job of avoiding (and annoying) the hell out of him at school. He didn't stop to think about how if she could avoid seeing him in the hallways now... why hadn't she done that when he had been a jerk and thrown all those slushies in her face. Shut up so maybe he thought about it for a second... or five. Or a lunch period... or two (okay the whole fucking week he couldn't get her out of his head shut the hell up)... but that was only because he bought a grape slushie that day... and it was her favorite. Or he was pretty sure it was. She wouldn't have licked her lips if she didn't at least like that flavor right? She's been wearing some kind of fruity lip gloss on Saturday night... tasted good... Shit there he went thinking about Berry's lips again. She should not have been that good at kissing. Fucking short skirts with lethal legs (yeah so her skin was as soft as it looked and it was really sweet when she'd wrapped one of those legs around him) and lips that tasted like heaven and a mango bumped uglies and had a kid... not fucking fair.

Fuck it all anyway. If she was going to ignore the fact that they'd had a really hot make out session in Finn's closet over the weekend (second base with her shirt open but not the bra... which was okay cause it was white with pink lace anyway... that shit was hot) he wasn't going to think about it either. Except that thing where it kept popping into his head... yeah that kept happening. Which was annoying as fuck (he couldn't exactly get up and take care of business in the middle of Glee practice... or he could but it was still annoying... God why did she have to wear the stupid skirts?) because now he was having a repeating dream/daydream (damn if it didn't pop into his head in the locker room this time) where Berry had apparently found that Puck just happened to be her favorite flavor of man-lollipop if you caught his meaning. Rachel really shouldn't have let it slip that she didn't have a gag reflex (fuck! There it went again). You just didn't tell someone like Noah Puckerman something like _that_.

And now he hated Mr. Shue... sure he was an okay teacher, but making Puck dance with Rachel for that stupid song they'd practiced just because they "seemed to fit well"? Fucking lame... all though he really couldn't blame the guy... they were a couple of good looking Jews.

So now he was stuck with her in his arms again... trying really hard to think of baseball stats and explosions and not fuck up the dancing or his notes(and not tiny little noises she made when he actually had nibbled at her collar bone... fuck that was hot). She didn't call him on it when he messed up this time though... just rolled her eyes and glared at him. Which he did not, repeat DID NOT think was hot... or cute... k'so maybe it was a little bit cute. Seriously who would be threatened by that glare? Berry was a midget... with freakishly long legs (fuck he needed to stop thinking about her legs!). Right, he was thinking about not messing up and baseball season was starting and Rachel gasped a little.

Wait... what? Okay so maybe he'd been holding her a little closer than he though he had been... Shit.


End file.
